From here to you
by YUMILY MART
Summary: Arthur and Francis' relationship and their offsprings


From here to you

Arthur rubbed the sleep of his face as he looked to his left hand side to find Francis still asleep. Francis moaned as he tossed and turned in their bed. Arthur smiled and planted a light kiss on his lips, and in return he received a welcoming bear hug from his beloved Francis. "Bonjour, mon cher" said Francis as he started to explore Arthur's mouth with his tongue. "We...are going...to...umm...ah...be late...umm...for the world meeting" said Arthur through Francis' kisses. The couple got dressed and were just about to leave when all of the sudden Arthur ran into the bathroom. Francis ran after Arthur, as Francis got near to the closed bathroom door, he could hear his petit English wife chocking and spitting at the same time he could hear curses. Francis wasn't really the door breaking type but, something in him made him crash open the locked bathroom door with a loud crash Francis broke the door open with his right shoulder. Arthur looked pale but when he saw his husband out of breath and staring at him in concern he stood up and started to wash his face. "Arthur love, is everything alright?" asked the Frenchman in concern, Arthur took a deep breath and smiled at Francis, "never better my dear" replied Arthur with a grin on his face, "must have been the hamburgers Alfred gave me." On the way to the world meeting Francis and Arthur had managed to get in an argument. "What is this time?" asked Feliciano to Ludwig who was writing something on the board in the meeting room. "You are an arrogant arse and you have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do!" exclaimed Arthur huffing furiously, "qui, but still it doesn't change the fact that you are ill, does it not?" questioned Francis, as the two argued the tall muscular German approached them and firmly grabbed their shoulders and shouted, "YOU TWO COME IN LATE AND NOT ONLY DO YOU IGNOR THE OTHER NATIONS THAT HAVE QUIETLY BEEN WAITING FOR YOU BUT YOU..." the German was broken off by his Italian wife who was now calling his country name instead of his real name, "Germany, Germany, you have to come here now!" Ludwig sluggishly walked his way to Feliciano. As Ludwig helped Feliciano to his feet, all the nations that were present became silent as Feliciano slowly stood up from his chair, he revealed his bulging tummy. Feliciano was 6 months pregnant with Ludwig's child. "What is it this time Feliciano?" asked Ludwig a little bit annoyed, but his face lit up when Feliciano took his hands and placed on his round belly, "our...it...moved" said Ludwig under his breath. Francis and Arthur stared at the couple dumbfounded but suddenly another moment of nausea engulfed Arthur. The Frenchman quickly supported the Englishman that was ready to puke, "mon cher, are you alright?" asked Francis, his voice shaking, Arthur gave Francis a smiled and was about to say something but fainted, everyone in the meeting stared at the Arthur and Francis, "someone call an ambulance! depechez vous, s'il vous plait!" yelled Francis. Ludwig took out his cell phone and dialed the ambulance as quick as his fingers could let him, "hello, yes we need an ambulance immediately! Yes, yes, thank you!" said Ludwig as he told Francis that an ambulance would come in approximately 3 to 5 minutes. Feliciano rubbed his round tummy as he pressed against Ludwig and questioned him if Arthur would be alright. The German shrugged as he watched Francis calling Arthur's name frantically, "MON CHER! ARTHUR!" as the paramedics carried Arthur's body into the ambulance, Francis held Arthur's hand during the bumpy ride of the ambulance. When Arthur woke up he wasn't in the meeting room anymore, he looked around found himself in a hospital bed and at the foot of the bed was Francis, it looked as though he had cried himself to sleep, but the odd thing was that his face didn't look sad at all, in fact, it seemed as though he was smiling. Arthur smiled to himself as he watched his husband's face admiringly, "I love you Francis, I love you more than my stupid spell book" said Arthur under his breath, "that is the cutest thing you have said yet mon petit lapin" said Francis as he woke up and gave Arthur a long and passionate kiss on the lips. Arthur's face instantly turned pink as he heard Francis laugh then suddenly hug him tightly, "merci Arthur" whispered Francis in Arthur's right ear as he slowly slid his left hand down towards Arthur's stomach, "we have a very special guest in here" said Francis with a big grin across his face, Arthur slowly placed his hands on top of Francis' and was about to speak when suddenly tears started to drip from his cheeks, "why are you crying mon cher?" asked Francis now stroking Arthur's golden hair, " I'm not necessarily crying you daft frog, I'm…I'm…just happy that…that…you're the father you know" said Arthur now being cuddled by Francis. "Qui, je sais" said the Frenchman now rubbing Arthur's tummy and making funny noises, Arthur smiled as he quietly chuckled to himself and stroked Francis' silky golden hair. When Arthur and Francis went home, Francis put his arms around Arthur and breathed on his bare left neck, Arthur, being extremely sensitive on his left side of his neck made moans that Francis wanted to hear the most, as Francis breathed harder, he also stole a very sloppy and messy French kiss from him. The more Arthur moaned, the more Francis itched to go into bed with his wife but knowing that he was with child. Francis couldn't risk that so instead he sat them on the couch and started to play with Arthur's stomach. "How many months am I?" asked Arthur joining Francis in playing with his stomach, "mon petit lapin is about 3 months I think" said Francis with a big grin. 3 and a half months later Arthur had and large tummy, "Francis, are you sure I'm 7 months?" questioned Arthur looking into the mirror and checking the size of his still growing child he conceived in his stomach, "qui, why do you ask?" questioned Francis who was now behind Arthur and stroking his enormous tummy. "I think I'm going to go visit the doctors today, you know just to make sure everything is fine with our little miracle" said Arthur all giddy like a school girl. Francis nodded, noticing that Arthur had developed breasts he started to imagine Arthur completely naked. When Arthur got inside the gynecologist's office he met Feliciano breathing a little harder than usual, Feliciano was now 9 months and had been going through his labor pains and was waiting for Ludwig to finish talking to the doctor. Arthur and Feliciano stared at each other's rounded tummies and started to chuckle at each, when Arthur's turn came and he finished his examinations, Arthur received a shocking but exciting news. Thanking the doctor, Arthur ran back home and covered Francis with kisses and hugs. "What is it Arthur mon cher?" asked Francis which was now smiling back at his pregnant English wife, "we are not having a baby!" exclaimed Arthur "we're having twins!" Francis' lips curved as he carried Arthur and started to spin him around, "twins? That's wonderful Arthur!" said the French now kissing and hugging Arthur's round stomach. 2 months past by quickly and by now Arthur couldn't even see his own feet. Francis had a rough time dealing with Arthur's mood swings and weird cravings in the middle of the night but it didn't bother him that much, but what did bother him was Arthur's due date was almost near, Francis sighed as he thought about what kind of father he was going to end up to be, was the twins going to be a pervert like he was or were they going to be like their shy mother that always tried to cover his true feelings? While Francis was thinking about these questions, a plate crashed in the kitchen and the first words that came out of Francis' mouth was "Arthur mon cher! I'm coming!" when Francis stormed into the kitchen the floor was wet and Arthur had piece of broken glass in his left hand as he clutched his stomach with his right hand in pain, "Arthur, what happened, why is the floor wet, are you alright does it hurt? Answer me mon cher!" shirked Francis in panic, "my…water broke…" said Arthur weakly as his breathing started to get heavier and his yelling increased. Francis carried Arthur into the car and drove to a nearby hospital, where he and Francis were immediately taken to the delivery room. Arthur screamed and cursed as he delivered his first child then with more struggles and painful moans, the second child was born. Exhausted, Arthur looked up at Francis that was smiling from ear to ear, "Twins…Arthur we got 2 beautiful girls" said Francis still smiling as he received one pink bundle from a nurse and another pink bundle was given to Arthur. "This one is Anne and this one is Beth, short for Elizabeth" said Francis, Arthur smiled and was about to kiss his husband when suddenly Anne and Beth started to cry very loudly, Francis chuckled as he gave Beth to Arthur and whispered something in his ears, "YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?" yelled Arthur in alarm, "Arthur, that's what it is for, non?" asked Francis as he started to unbutton Arthur's white shirt he revealed 2 very voluptuous breasts. Arthur looked a little uneasy because when the twins saw their mother's breasts, they almost attacked it as they started to suckle it. "How does it feel mammon?" teased Francis looking at Arthur's pink and uneasy face and laughing. Arthur looked at Francis in a motherly way and smiled "weird yet satisfying, it feels wrong but at the same time it feels so natural and so relaxing" said Arthur as he and Francis kissed each other for a very long time.

THE END


End file.
